Confusion
by Darth Soror
Summary: This is set after the movie. Victor and Emily feel they need to see each other and set things straight, but Victor has to sneak out. Victoria becomes suspicious and everything becomes Confusion.
1. Premonitions: Part 1

**Confusion**

**Premonitions Part One**

It seemed to be going well. The wedding was set for a week from that day for Victor and Victoria. They thought there would be no interruptions now…but this was the biggest mistake they had made yet. Of course no one would have expected it the first time, but with all that had happened that day, they should have expected a little something paranormal. But they didn't.

Victor had been thinking hard lately. After all, it would have been quite a shaking experience to meet the dead, let alone to somehow have a romance with one, nearly killing yourself to stay with her. It was all so…confusing. And would it all have happened if he had known his vows? Probably not…yet he was glad he had gotten to meet the Corpse Bride herself. She was sweet, beautiful, kind, and very talented. He remembered just how talented as she had played a piano duet with him…to make up for the rude words that had slipped from his mouth. Yet another positive quality…she was forgiving. He had said some very cruel things…and after what she had been through, it was amazing she could still forgive anyone and still be as kind as she was.

No…it couldn't be…he missed her…but why, or how? Emily…the one and only Corpse Bride, a dead woman, was making him feel alone and guilty…though he was to be married in only a week…give or take a few days. She had said that he should be with Victoria and that she should not have taken his dreams. How could someone, who had been struck with love twice and pierced through with its cruel side both times, who was more alone than he would ever be, make him feel such an emotion?

Yet this feeling was just the beginning of a premonition… Victor would soon find it hard to even look at Victoria, let alone his own reflection. Emily had made it look as though she were happy that she was free and that Victor was too…but neither of them was happy now. They had loved each other, but it was too hectic for them be truthful about it…there had been too much pressure. And now they would take the toll…

_**Victor's POV (thoughts)**_

_I don't think I can take this anymore. I feel I'm holding my breath as this life's mistakes take their toll…but when anyone asks, I must hide behind a smile as my guilt's plan to lead me away from here unfolds. I feel I've been lied to by everything…I lost all faith in the things I've achieved, although they aren't much…It seems like I've been sleeping and now that I've woken, I've found myself in the shadows of everything I have caused. I long to be with Emily…to be lost in her. She can take me away from this. But no, I just can't let myself go to her…I caused this to myself and I have to crawl through this world as the guilt of it flows in my veins…When I look at myself, I realize that my heart has changed…it used to love Victoria…but no longer. I wish I could go to her because I can't go on like this…I loathe what I have done. Although they tell me I'm in the Land of the Living, I feel I'm lost in a dying world…and when I reach for something more, it's the Land of the Dead and Emily. _

_I've grown so tired of the lie I live! They tell me this land is alive, but it seems so dead to me after what I've been through…the dead showed me the real meaning of the life of the party…and now I can't stand it here. I need to get away from this… even away from the old me that still lingers in this world. No, no, what am I thinking! This guilt is driving into me…this is a deep premonition._

And next chapter, we'll see what Emily's up to…

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but this is turning out to be a challenge to write. The rest all just came to me, but this one is taking more thought…you patience will be rewarded…eventually anyway…Thanks for waiting!**

**Lydia Deetz**


	2. Premonitions: Part 2

**Confusion**

**Premonitions Part Two**

Even though she had been murdered by her first love, this was taking an ever worse toll on Emily. She wandered the streets not caring to notice where she was. She didn't care anymore. Depression had set in. And it was too late to turn back the clock to ask Victor what he really truly felt.

She did not notice if she knocked into someone…she would just continue on her way until she got to where she had first gotten to speak to Victor without him being completely panic stricken. And there she would sit until she was pulled away from her flash-back by someone who insisted she have a good time at the Ball & Socket joint. But she would only drag her sorry corpse into the darkest corner of the pub and sit there. And no one would interrupt her then.

Some cadavers whispered about her; they knew it didn't matter where they did it however because she always seemed to be in a trance; always thinking of Victor. "She looks like she's alive," they would say. "Emily isn't as dead as she used to be. She's as dreary as the living." And it was sadly true. Only she didn't intend to be this way as they did.

One night she came out of her trance. No one was there so she didn't have to worry about anyone fawning over her. She sighed deeply, thinking of all that had happened since then. It had all been so confusing and hectic. At least, it seemed that way until Victor come, but as the saying goes, easy come easy go. And that's exactly the way it was.

It had been so long ago. She had met Barkis six years ago. He had been so charming and gentlemanly. She had thought she had known him after a week. But she hadn't.

"Daddy," Emily had asked in the sweetest tone she could achieve, "I've met a man, and I wondered of your approval…" but he cut her off. He hadn't meant to be cruel, but he knew she was too young and that after so short a time she would not have really known him. "No; you know the rules; you're still too young. You have only three years to wait." She was twenty…the rule was twenty-three.

But Emily wouldn't stand for it…and thus Bonejangle's song.

After that she had found hope in Victor…but she'd had to let him go. Afterward she had made him believe she was free…but she wasn't; she had to find her true love to be free…and be with him. And all the time between then and now had been the same: she just wandered around and sat in her dark corner of the pub depressed.

But tonight all of that would change…

As she lie there thinking of all this, she slipped into one of her trances which was normal now, but there was something different about this one…it wasn't like a flash-back or how she wished she could be with Victor. Though she didn't know it, Emily was seeing Victor's present state of mind…and what he was doing.

Victoria lay asleep in the next room while he tossed and turned trying to get to sleep but refusing to look toward the picture of Victoria on his nightstand with a look of apprehension on his face as though they were not in a fight but rather he just couldn't bear to see her for thoughts unknown to Emily…but that would soon become known.

Suddenly Victor got up, grabbed a book and sat on the floor by the fire in his nightclothes. He tip-toed as he went so as not to wake Victoria in the next room (which was actually in the adjoined house, but still right next his room). That was the last thing he wanted, it seemed.

Victor opened the book to a page with a butterfly drawn on it; of all the talents, Emily would have never guessed him an artist (although at first she would not have guessed him a pianist) because of how jumpy he was. But as she soon discovered, he had made mistakes on a few pictures from being startled. Soon he came to a blank page and she watched. Now she knew why he wouldn't look at Victoria; it was a picture of herself…he missed her and he felt guilty; so guilty that he could not look at his wife.

Soon, Emily awoke to find the sun was just upon the horizon. It had been the first time since then she had gotten a good night's rest; she had not moved at all during the night. The sheets were still on her and she soon found that she was in the same position she last remembered being in.

'_Was it just a dream, or did it really happen? It was night anyway…it could have been real…' _she thought to herself.

And now, she began to realize, they were both having problems with this; they needed to see each other. And Victor was just realizing this as well…soon, the confusion would begin…

**Next we shall see the title's meaning unfold before our eyes. The next chap could take me a while, so don't get anxious. Your patience was rewarded before and it will be again. Thanks for reading!**

**Lydia Deetz out! Ok…kinda weird…**


	3. The Confusion Begins Anew

**Confusion**

**The Confusion Begins Anew**

Soon the confusion will begin…all for Victor and Emily's love. And now, they shall prepare…let's see what they're up to, shall we?

Victor stood right at the door; hand on the handle, ready to open it when he froze in place…it was that voice; that voice had stopped him from his escape to the freedom he had once enjoyed.

"Darling, where are you going?"

He had heard those exact words not all that long ago; less than a month ago. But the voice it was spoken in now made his blood rush through his veins with a little fright, a little anger, maybe some guilt and for sure some nervousness; there was agitation there too, you could tell. That was the voice that had frozen him in place: his soon-to-be wife, Victoria's. (Sorry if it was a bit confusing, but I'm making up rules, and the live in adjoined buildings).

Victor remained rooted to his place not even daring to turn around and face her. It seemed so wrong when he wasn't even sure he truly loved her. It was to be a forced marriage; perhaps, he thought, he had only felt obliged to love her. This was just all a lie, all for their parents' happiness; a lie that wasn't worth living any longer.

Victor fiddled with his fingers, trying to answer, but finding it difficult with the pounding of his heart in his ears distracting him. Victor wished he didn't have to put up with it anymore. It happened far too often. He was sure Victoria could hear it too. But she couldn't; she was only confused, unsure why he was acting the way he was; why he wasn't answering. Ever since they had been officially engaged he had calmed down and had been able to answer. He didn't know it, but he _wouldn't_ have to listen to that heart beat so much anymore…soon; but for now he would.

Finally he found his voice, but it was unsteady, weak, and unprepared, causing him to stutter. "I-I-I…" he tried to say. Finally he just spit it out though still stuttering and trying not to yell over that heart beat he'd grown to despise so much. "I-I'm…going for a walk…"

Victoria didn't know what to say. Victor had always been so tired in the morning; he hadn't wanted to get up right away, and she had always been up first. But today, he had been up before her, dressed and ready to leave. And he was stuttering again; he hadn't stuttered like that since the day they had first met when he had struggled to say 'married'. The few friends her parents had let associate with (the ones they thought high enough for their level) had told her about this type of behavior. The only thing it could possibly mean was…

"Another woman!" her mind screamed. Victoria tried to push that thought to the back of her mind, reassuring herself the only other woman he knew was dead, but something about it seemed true and something in her mind refused to give up the theory. "It's another woman, and you know it!" her mind insisted.

Victoria's brow wrinkled with anger, sorrow, and confusion. She knew Victor. He had never tried to hide anything from her before or even seemed like it. She loved him. She didn't want him taken away from her…especially by another woman…but she didn't want him to be unhappy either. Death was different; it couldn't be prevented forever…although she knew if he died before her, he would marry Emily…or maybe not, if he really loved her.

Instead of interrogating him and making it seem like what she would say in the wedding vows (that she fully trusted him and was sure he would always love her, never-ceasingly) wasn't true she merely said, "Victor, dear, be back by lunch. I love you." The only response he gave was a nod, not even responding to the 'I love you' or even turning around and opened the door. He headed toward the woods with single minded determination; he knew he wouldn't be back by lunch; he knew he probably wouldn't be back at all; all he wanted was to get to Emily.

Emily was still unsure to believe. The past times she had hoped that it was true and then something had gone wrong, so she was cautious…but she _did_ know where to go to find out if this was for real: Elder Gutknecht.

"Elder Gutknecht?" The old skeleton jumped, having been startled by the sudden noise in the previous peace of his library. Nevertheless he settled himself and readied himself for what she had to say.

"Yes, my dear?" he said looking down at her with a kind smile from his tower of books. He was glad to see that she was out of her trance and speaking to him again, ready for some form of conversation. "I've had a…premonition…about seeing Victor. I think I really need to see him and that he needs to see me." Elder looked surprised at the subject, but instead of doubting, not wanting to discourage her since she was finally talking, he only asked the specifics, like when it happened and what she saw.

"Well," Emily began, "it was two nights ago…I think I saw it during a dream. Victor was tossing in his bed, but he wouldn't turn in the direction of Victoria's picture. Then he got up and sat down by the fire…" here she hesitated as Elder Gutknecht looked down with anticipation. "Yes, dear, go on," he encouraged. "He was drawing a picture of me…" she finished slowly.

"My dear that is called guilt; guilt for leaving you. That is another way of saying he wishes he hadn't left you. He wishes you had not left him and he had not been engaged to marry Victoria. He does indeed want to be with you, but whether or not it is true love, I cannot say."

Emily's heart sank just a little. She had hoped Elder could tell her whether or not for sure. But it was the closest she could get. All she could do now was hope for the best. All she could do was hope Victor would come in hopes that she had not disappeared forever from him to the eternal here-after.

**Alright, that's the chapter finished. Hope you like it, but it wasn't all my idea. I've teamed up with a reviewer to write this story and I think it's turning out great. You tell me what you think though. The part about Victor is thanks to my new partner, Cheshire3324 although I modified it just a little bit. But the basic idea is hers. I wrote the part about Emily. It's still 3 reviews a chapter, though it may take longer for me to post it. Thanks!**

**Lydia Deetz **


	4. Time Goes By So Slowly

**Confusion**

**Time Goes By So Slowly**

Victor finally escaped from the confines of his house, fighting the urge to run. The town crier was near by and he would scream about anything suspicious. But walking felt too slow…like every second was a minute and every minute was an hour. But he still had to try not to look suspicious.

Victor looked up to the sky. It was an almost indefinable color: an off white with a very, very slight hint of orange. It seemed it was all clouds because the sun wasn't visible and neither was any blue of the normal sky. Victor couldn't help but think to himself that the sky looked beautiful no matter what; even when the clouds were grey…just like Emily. She was beautiful no matter what emotion she showed and no matter what surroundings she was in.

Victor walked on, feeling like his feet were moving, but he wasn't going anywhere. 'Well,' he began to think, 'it would be much more enjoyable if it rained.' Victor knew he was different for this, but he enjoyed it when it rained; it made things a little different than that same Victorian style. But soon he couldn't help thinking he was only happy when it rained while he was in this dreary Victorian town…but no, he would be happy when he saw Emily though it most likely wouldn't be raining.

Soon Victor could feel little sprinkles of rain on his face. He smiled and thought to himself of how good it felt to be different and how refreshing the rain was on his face. He thought…

_I'm only happy when it rains…I'm only happy when it's complicated, and though I know they can't appreciate it, I'm only happy when it rains. You know I love it when the music's 'bad'...why I feel so good and feel so sad. I'm only happy when it rains._

He thought a moment longer. What else could he possibly say about himself to show how different he was and help pass the time? Soon he saw the darkness of the woods ahead. He smiled. Wait…that was it!

_I only smile in the dark…My only comfort is the night gone black. I didn't accidentally tell you that I'm only happy when it rains._

'Wait a minute!' he thought, 'This is how I tell Emily I'm here on purpose and that I'm here to stay! It's perfect! Now I just have to remember it…'

However, Victor had been so deep in thought, he had not noticed where he was, soon tripping over a gravestone and hitting his head on a tree. When he lifted his head the grave stone was there…and it read…

"Emily!" Victor said in a whisper, remembering the town crier and not wanting to raise suspicion to himself. Now only one problem remained…how did he get to the Land of the Dead?

**Sorry that's so short…I hope I can make the next one longer. And I will tell you when the writing is Cheshire3324's. This chapter was mine. Anyway, can anyone tell me where I got the title? I'll give you a hint…it's from a song…but which song…and by who? Same thing with the song excerpt from Victor's thoughts. REVIEW!**

**Lydia Deetz**

**(Alright, since this chapter has already officially been posted, I'll tell what the songs are: first song is _Hung Up_ by Madonna and the second is _I'm Only Happy When It Rains_ by Garbage. Obvious title, right? But it's an awesome song! You should check it out.) **


	5. Pains of Wanting and Past Parting

**Confusion**

**Pains of Wanting and Past Parting**

Emily waited impatiently for Victor, though knowing it was possible (and to her seemed all too possible) that he might not come. She remembered all too well how much it hurt to say goodbye and how much more it hurt that she couldn't tell him how she really felt. But this hurt more; not knowing if he was coming; knowing there was a chance. It was indescribable.

Breaking her from her thoughts, a raven landed next to her on the coffin bed. It tried to object as she lifted it on her finger, but its wings were unable to lift it in flight any longer. It cawed at her, begging to be set down, but she wouldn't. It was something to occupy her and perhaps she could nurse it back to health.

She stroked its silky black feathers, careful not to touch the wings. As she did so it began to calm down. It slid its way up her arm, taking a liking to her. Emily began to stroke the feathers on its chest…she could feel a heart-beat.

Somehow this bird had come from the Land of the Living; there was no other explanation for the sudden weakness. It had not meant to come. Emily knew there was no nursing it back to health. She did not know how it had come here and didn't know how to get it back. It would have to stay here until it died when it could again soar the skies incognito with the night, when it could join the murder of the other crows here.

But this was not destined to be. The crow found just enough strength to fly into the empty void of gray above and disappear back into the Land of the Living. It reminded her of so much pain; just when she thought it was here – here to stay – it was gone…

Ever since that night Emily had found inspiration. She knew the white and ebony keys of the piano and that Victor knew them just as well as she. She had tried to write her own songs about what she had felt. She made it up as she went along, always wishing she could remember it.

She tried to draw as well. She wanted to remember, no matter how painful. So she drew the memories she held dear. Most of her pictures thus far were of Victor. But now it was time for something new…the raven. But she knew it was a symbol of Victor to her.

As she drew she discovered just how well she could draw birds. It would occupy her from her other emotions for now…

Soon every bird she saw became a picture on her pad. She'd drawn mostly ravens and crows but there were a few others simply because of where she resided. It was the only thing to satisfy her impatience.

_**Meanwhile with Victor…**_

Victor sat astonished in front of the old oak tree. He knew where he was…the exact place Emily had been murdered. No doubt it gave him _very_ uncomfortable feelings. Lying there on the ground Victor could see the slightest glimpse of light reflecting from something proceeding from the ground. Cautiously he reached out and touched it.

"Ow!" he cried in astonishment, as it had pricked his finger. A slight trickle of blood flowed out. He stuck his finger in his mouth and cautiously reached back again, careful to grab onto the flat sides and pull it up from the ground.

Victor gasped. What he had pulled up was a dagger, blood covered and rusty. "Barkis!" he growled between his teeth examining the initials on the handle "BB".

"No doubt he would have brought V…her here and stabbed her with it too!" Victor growled, little curses surprising him here and there. It wasn't like him…but then again, it wasn't like him to hate either. But Barkis was a bastard and deserved it. He knew it was justified anger, but that word still made him feel…strange.

Confusion swept over him. He knew he loved Emily but what if she wasn't there? And what if she was still hurting a lot and took it out on him? How did he even get down there?

**Guess you'll find out next chapter! Sorry but some people DO like cliffhangers, so every now and then I throw one in as best I can. **

**And (sorry to brag in a way…) I actually have a real corpse bride type thing around here where I live only she wasn't murdered and she doesn't get up out of her grave…well, actually, there are rumors about that… Don't believe me? Go to Google (Images) and type in Bride of Hillside or Hillside Bride and you can get a picture of her tomb. I don't live in Hillside, but it's near by…I don't remember how she died… I was gonna freak out if her name was Emily, but it's not and if I remember right it's Julia so you can go check that out. If you want the other few detail I have that you CAN'T find on the internet, tell me…well unless my Sunday school teacher is publicly proclaiming it, but that would be weird…**

**Review!**

**Lydia Deetz**


	6. Disappointment

**Confusion**

**Disappointment**

Victor had been lying there on the ground for quite some time before he finally stood up. Still he could come up with nothing. He was ashamed of himself. He felt like he was letting Emily down (although he didn't know she knew).

"Oh, Emily," he said aloud in grief collapsing back on to his knees. "Oh, Emily," he repeated over and over again. "Oh, Emily…how do I get to you?" he said, hands over his eyes.

The rain began to fall more heavily and all the people began to go inside but Victor didn't even seem to notice. He didn't even move; he just kept repeating that name that seemed to sting as it passed his lips.

The sky turned dark although it was not yet night and the clouds blacked out the sun. There was no light since the moon wasn't out yet; only the glint of a street light candle reflecting off of the knife.

"Oh, Emily…how could I ever let you down?" Victor asked aloud, wondering how anyone so patronized by evil could be so innocent. She deserved her true love, and if it were him…well, he was only making the wait longer…prolonging her joy. She deserved something to go right for her at least once…and, he realized, he was screwing it up for her all because of his own stupidity…

Somewhere in the Land of the Dead, she was probably miserable without him…but the question was, had she returned to the Land of the Dead? If that was where all the dead went no matter what, then she had to be. And even if it wasn't…well, Barkis dying had broken her earthly ties…but Victor had broken it and she had said she loved him…and he was still alive while she felt tied to him…so that would have bound her still to the Land of the Dead. She had to be there. But the problem was…how did he get there?

He had given up calling her name long ago. What good was it doing him? It wasn't like she could here him… There had to be some way he could get there. After all, he had been there before…

Or maybe she could hear him…maybe he just needed to say more than her name…no…no, he told himself, that's stupid. How could that be? He had already said more than that…

_**Meanwhile with Emily…**_

Emily had been awake all night…she had had a premonition that Victor was trying to get to her, but somehow he still wasn't there. Finally she had just fallen asleep, watching for him. She had been unable to stay awake any longer and fallen asleep, unaware of it.

"Oh, Emily…" she heard someone calling her in her dream. It sounded like…Victor. No, this was no dream…it was a nightmare. Hearing him, seeing him, but unable to touch him or speak to him…as if she were a ghost. She tossed and turned in fitful sleep for a long time…before something could finally be done about it…

_There was a thick fog; a silhouette in the distance. "Oh, Emily…" it called. Tall and thin…a voice unsure of itself…it sounded so much like Victor._

"_Victor?" she called out to the figure. "Oh, Emily…" it replied, as though unable to say anything else. _

_The figure was coming closer, the fog clearing the slightest bit; she was able to see his features slightly…those large eyes and that dark hair. "Victor…" Emily said one last time. "Oh, Emily…" he moaned again. _

_Emily took a few steps toward him and reached out to touch him, but her hand reached straight through him as though she were a phantom or a ghost. She gasped, surprised. She knew she was dead but…wasn't she able to touch him before?_

"_Victor!" she screamed reaching for him again, her hand once again proceeding straight through. "Oh Emily…how do I get to you?" Victor asked himself. "Victor…you're here…I'm here!" she screamed at him in frustration and despair. _

"_Oh, Emily…how could I ever let you down?" Victor asked himself. "Victor…you didn't. I'm the one that left…you were willing…you wanted to…but I left…it's not your fault," she told him, somehow expecting he could hear her this time. _

_Suddenly Victor faded away to black. "Victor!" Emily screamed, rushing to the place where he had been, trying to grasp his figure and finding herself empty handed as though he had evaporated into thin air…disappeared in her hands. And then she woke up, breathing (in a way) heavily._

"Victor!" she screamed into the moonlight. She looked around frantically, searching for that figure. There was no one there. "Victor?" she asked again but seeing nothing but the darkness, pulled the sheets of the bed up around. "It was just a bad dream…" she told herself. Well…she wasn't entirely right…

She lay awake in bed for another hour…but then she heard that voice again. "Emily…I just wish I could get to you…" it said silently. "Who's there?" she asked frantically sitting bolt upright, clutching the sheets.

Cautiously, she rose from the coffin. There was only one person who could help her with this…Elder Gutknecht.

"Elder Gutknecht," she called out softly. Emily heard a sort of snort and then a "huh?" before she realized she had woken him. "Elder Gutknecht? I'm sorry to disturb you…but…I've been hearing voices and I don't see anyone around when I hear them. The maggot isn't here now either so I don't know…" she said before Elder held up his hand.

"My dear," he began to explain, "when a human has something to say that they really think it's necessary for us to hear, we can hear it…but we can't reply. Now, my dear, can you tell whose voice it is? I can most likely summon them here or send you to them…it's probably safer the second way."

"I…I think it's Victor but I can't really tell for…" Emily began to answer before Elder could interrupt. "Hold on my dear I can tell you for sure if I look it up here in this book. Now let me see…tell me when he begins to speak…"

"He's speaking!" Emily said a bit excitedly in a sort of whisper after about three minutes. "What is he saying, child?" Elder asked. "He…he just keeps saying my name," she told him quickly.

"I have it!" he nearly shouted. "It _is_ Victor. My dear…would you like to go see him?"

"I…I suppose so. Yes," Emily answered. "Alright then. Remember again my dear, just say hopscotch when you're ready to come back," Elder reminded her. "Elder…one more question?" Emily looked up at him innocently. "Of course my dear. Anything at all."

Emily hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should ask or not…oh well…it was too late…she was past the point of no return. "Elder…what if Victor wants to come back? Is he able?" she asked nervously.

Elder looked a bit dismayed. "My dear…it is only possible for a living being to come to the Land of the Dead once…while they are alive unlike with the dead who may visit the Land of the Living unlimited times as long as they are at least a month apart though they may return on the same day. In fact, today is the one month mark for you my dear. You've barely made it through. However, if Victor wishes to return…he must make the ultimate sacrifice."

**So will Victor do it? I know what I'm doing (I think) but please tell me what you want to happen. Anyway, I hope that chapter was better (I know it was longer, so I don't have to ask about that) and I hope that makes up for the time it took me to post the last chap. Thanks!**

**Lydia Deetz**


	7. The Ultimate Sacrifice, Or Not?

**Confusion**

**The Ultimate Sacrifice, Or Not?**

In a whirl of lilac and cerulean butterflies, Emily found herself in the pitch black of the middle of the day; nothing but darkness. Only able to see by the light of a sole street light candle. She heard a faint breathing sound from on the ground; a bit of crying for sure.

"Victor?" she asked gently, just able to see his outline. She reached out her hand to touch him. "Don't," he said stopping her in mid motion. "But, Victor, why?" she asked him naively. Hadn't he just been crying because he wanted to see her?

"Victoria…you don't understand…" he trailed away. "Victoria?" she asked in confusion, laughing slightly; even a bit nervously. "I'm not Victoria, Victor. I believe you wanted to see me?" she asked now doubting slightly that that had been what he wanted.

Victor turned around slightly, just his head, peaking between his arms so he was just able to see her feet. His eyes then ventured up her body until they got to her face. "Emily?" he asked unsure if he should believe, in the way he had acted when he had first reacquainted with Scraps. "Emily!"

She smiled nonchalantly. "Oh, Emily!" he said happily this time. He stood up to hug her and she returned it. "Victor, I missed you too," she said a little bit mournfully remembering what Elder Gutknecht had told her. Victor froze noticing the dejection in her voice. He let go of her, holding her out by the shoulders.

"Emily, what's wrong?" he asked. Emily knew she wouldn't be able to tell him now; all she could return was a sigh. "Emily?" he asked again. "You can tell me; I give my word I'll take it as best I can no matter how unexpected...I should be able to after what we were through before." (Imagine this bit in this voice he talks to Victoria in while trying to explain the situation with Emily)

Emily looked down to the side in shame. "Victor…" she began, "I know this might be hard for you to understand and…I want you to know you don't have to but…" she said trying not to have to finish; she felt guilty for even coming by now; this was the part she had been dreading the entire time. "Emily…just tell me," Victor said looking her in the eyes, now a little urgently. "Victor, you know that if we were to…be married, you would have to, well…die. And I guess it seems like it would work for you just to live in the Land of the Dead until you died but…that won't work."

Victor looked at her, confused. "Emily…why?" he asked. "Because," she began again, wishing she didn't have to say. "Because…if you want to _return_ to the Land of the Dead during your life…well, you can't…it's impossible. You may only visit the Land of the Dead once during life. But in order to return…you would have to…you would have to…make the ultimate sacrifice…" Emily finished lowering her voice and looking toward the ground.

For a moment, Victor's eyes searched her face helplessly. "I'm sorry, Victor," Emily said beginning to draw back. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't've come at all…" she said losing ground ready to return to the Land of the Dead, opening her mouth to return to her own dark corner (though compared to this place it was a corner of blinding light).

"Emily, no!" Victor cried out to her silently, reaching for her. "It's not that I don't want to be with you…I…I just didn't suppose…" he trailed away. "But you're not going to do it are you?" she asked bitterly; she was somewhat livid with herself and him; she was feeling relatively indecisive lately.

"Well…actually…I don't know…" Victor replied. Emily let out an acid laugh. "I knew things would never go my way again after I was murdered. Too many things went right in the course of my life…and now I get to know what everyone else felt like before, only even more horrifically…and for so much longer."

She broke down and began to cry, crouching down on the misty, leaf strewn earth. She knew it was foolish and nonsensical; he hadn't even answered her yet, but she felt so emotional recently and still hadn't a clue why.

"No…Emily," Victor said feeling guilty, though he wasn't quite sure why; he hadn't really done anything wrong. "You don't understand…" he tried to finished but found he couldn't. "What then?" she asked cynically. "Well…I haven't made up my mind yet…it doesn't mean no…but then again…it doesn't mean yes either…"

"Victor," Emily almost whispered still feeling bitter and showing it. He looked down at her to indicate he was listening; he was afraid whatever he said would be interpreted erroneously.

"You should know, you put me through a very restless sleep and brought me up here. You broke me down emotionally twice; you can't tell me you aren't interested now that you've put me through all of this! But if you say yes just because now you know what I feel like and what you've put me through…that won't make me any happier; knowing you're just there because you feel like you need to be and not because you love me. So make your decision based on what you feel and who you love so we can get on with our lives and deaths." (I can really hear her saying this in the voice she said "Well you should have thought about that before you asked me to marry you.")

Victor stood stunned, surprised at what she had said. He had never thought he (or anyone for that matter) would hear such cold-blooded words from her normally gentle mouth, but still he knew she had been through a lot and there was virtuous anger there…but he also knew he had to not be prevaricating…

"Emily…" Victor began. "Victor," Emily replied, "that's all you've been saying since I got here…please just answer!" (I can hear this one in that voice during her little speech thing too) "Why can't you understand I'm trying to tell you now!" Victor burst out and then gasped, surprised at himself. Both of them sat there in shock for a moment, neither of them expecting such an outbreak.

"I'm…sorry," Victor fumbled. Emily smiled tenderly. "It's all right, Victor," she said calming herself down in the process. She wished she could be as mild-mannered as Victor…or at least push away harsh manners as fast as he could…but then again, anyone could push those kinds of people around though the good would win in the end.

Emily stood up and then, after some reconsideration, sat down on a tree that has been tipped over during a thunder storm at some point.

"Emily…I came here because…I felt guilty," Victor began. Emily grimaced and rested her chin on a curled fist. She hoped that was not the only reason he had come here and called her; causing her so much trouble. "I called you because I…I wanted to…apologize. And I guess that's what I'm doing now…" Emily raised her head as he said this, regretful that she's been so harsh on him…she hadn't even known what he was going to say. She should have waited until she had heard to criticize if she were to at all.

Victor noticed Emily's expression; almost dazed (the expression she wore when the maggot started talking to her in the woods saying he was her conscience). "Are…you okay?" he asked concerned. "I'm…I'm fine…I just didn't know that…" she tried to respond. "Okay," Victor tried to respond without laughing; that sudden change of emotion was just so…so different. "I'll…just go on then…" he said recovering. (I know that wasn't very in-character, but oh well)

"You made me realize…there shouldn't be a border between anyone…if you love someone you love them and that's all…dead or alive. Although…you're more lively then this whole town put together and…" Emily began to giggle as he said this. "I…w…What's so funny?" Victor asked her innocently, only making her laugh a little harder. "Oh, nothing…it's just you Victor…I can't help but laugh at what I love about you…" she answered continuing to giggle, the way she had at that sapphire butterfly the night they had first met.

"I guess…in conclusion Emily," Victor finished recovering from his slight case of confusion, "I love you and Victoria in different ways…I love Victoria as a sister…and I love you as…you. What I mean to say is, Emily…I'll do it…"

**Sorry if the beginning isn't as depressing as I aimed for, but I was feeling really good while I was trying to write this. Just imagine it in the scene from Behind These Hazel Eyes where she's with the band (although slightly modified in my mind) for the misty leaf strewn ground; that's the scene. REVIEW! Tell me if you like it or not because I used a feature that I didn't know was there before…the thesaurus on the computer! I just though my writing was a little bland before, so tell me if you had to use the ff dictionary too much!**

**Lydia Deetz**


	8. Betrayal and Betrothal

**Confusion**

**Betrayal and Betrothal**

**(This chapter in Emily's perspective as an experiment...um...tell me how it is...)**

I was barely able to keep from (literally) dropping my jaw. Had he _actually _just said he was going to die for me? Still he said it before and ended up leaving for Victoria…but that had all been my own doing. Maybe I'm finally getting my happy ending.

"Victor…you'd…you'd really do that for me?" I fumbled, trying to force the words out. Victor shook his head; what could he mean? "No, Emily," he said softly to me. My spirits fell…well, what was left of them, being dead and all. "I'm doing it for _us_," he told me, a smile spreading over his features. I smiled as well, faintly for a moment, but then as broadly as possible, throwing my arms around him; forgetting my bounds. Before I could understand what was going on our lips were locked together.

Faintly, somewhere in the past, I could hear the crunching of leaves underfoot and somewhere in the back of my mind there was something wrong with that…I wasn't moving at all, and neither was Victor. Suddenly though, there was a sound neither of us could ignore. There was a gasp, a sob and someone crying out, "Victor!" Yes, it was true, no one could ignore that voice that was usually so soft and suddenly so shrill…the one that belonged to none other than…Victoria Everglot.

Both turned and ran the other way while I stood dazed…why had Victor run away? Perhaps he was afraid she was going to chase him? Perhaps he thought she was going to kill him? No…no, that couldn't be it…he had just said he was going to die anyway. Now I began to wonder if Victor had ever really been there at all. I knew Victoria had because I could still hear her weeping. Apparently she had only run to somewhere behind a tree while Victor was a bit farther off.

I went silently as I could over the dead leaves to see where Victoria had gone to which I knew couldn't be far.

I walked off to see if I could find him. Not very far off from the old oak tree I found him breathing heavily behind an elm. "Victor, what…?" I began but he wouldn't let me finished. He placed his hand over my mouth, waiting to catch his breath. When he did, he said, "Emily…I'm ready. Get the dagger."

I stood speechless. "Victor," I began, but found I couldn't finish. "Emily," he said looking me in the eye, "I'm ready _now. _If we're going to do this, you can't delay it while I'm ready; if you stop me now, I may change my mind. _Get the dagger_."

Involuntarily, I found the blood-covered, rusty dagger. I returned to Victor behind the elm tree. Finally awakening his braver side, Victor raised the dagger above him, shutting his eyes. I shielded my eyes; blood wasn't my thing…I couldn't deal with it. But before Victor could drive the dagger into his heart, we heard the loudest gasp that we had ever known.

"Victor?" came that little voice that had such great annoyance. Victoria, confounded by his sudden change of heart, clutched her head and broke down crying. What could possibly be going on? "V…uh…what are you still doing here?" Victor asked still unable to say her name, and barley even able to look at her…at least from what I had seen in my premonition and just now.

"Do you really think I would leave without looking into it when I just saw you kissing a dead woman?" Victoria asked. I had to admit she had a point, no matter how crude the fact was. "Well…no, I suppose not," Victor admitted. "Victor, how could you?" she asked helplessly. That annoyed me. How could _you_? In the first, _you_ let him slip away when you had suspicions, no doubt why you came after him; in the second place, if you didn't have suspicion, then why would you stalk him, showing that you don't trust him; third, when you found out, how could you not just take a stand? I know I would have, if I had found out what Barkis was going to do that to me before he did. Of course, there were other problems with him, but that's another story…

Victoria lay on the ground, supporting her self on her right arm and holding her left to her face to try and catch the tears but it was useless; they fell from her face uncontrollably, making the wet ground even muddier. She didn't seem to care that her parents would most likely be enraged by the ruined clothes, and if she sat there much longer, corsets. All she seemed to care about was that she had been betrayed. Perhaps she didn't realize that the same thing had happened to me in a far more extreme case. And perhaps she didn't realize that in a few moments, thing would be even worse…for her…and much, much better for me…

Victor crouched down at her side and she looked up into his eyes, one of hers still cover by her muddy hand. "Victoria," he began, avoiding direct eye-contact with her, "you have to understand that I love you both…in different ways but much the same; equally. But something in Emily, something in me is telling me that this is the direction I should choose. And you should know that you have done nothing wrong and it's unexpected."

Inside, I couldn't decide which emotion to let win me over; there was a bittersweet sorrow for Victoria and an overriding joy for the fulfillment of my love. What was I to do? Only one thing _could_ be done; while in Victoria's presence, show pity, and while alone with Victor, show the ecstasy. Simple enough, right? Well, not exactly for you see, right now the joy wanted to take over…this wasn't going to be easy…

I tried to plaster a grimace on my face, but that grin kept trying to break out and apparently, it looked plenty strange. "Emily, are you okay?" Victor asked. "Hmm?" I responded. "Are you…okay?" he asked, looking slightly worried. "Why?" I asked now a bit confused. "Ummm…" Victor seemed at a loss for words and I was left in the dark about his mysterious concern. I knew I wanted to smile, but I thought I was concealing it. Since then I have sorted thing out but things can be confounding when they're taking place.

Apparently, while Victor and I were talking, Victoria had slipped away, and though we could not stop it, another paranormal even would bind in only to confuse things more…

**Sorry about the length of that…I'm trying to get my chapters longer but somehow it's just not working. However, I will keep trying for my faithful reviewers!**

**Lydia Deetz**


	9. Taking Over Me

**Confusion**

**Taking Over Me**

That being done, Victoria gone, and Victor sill alive, they were still unable to be married. They couldn't be. By now, Victor's courage seemed to have faded and the dagger was too much to handle. Although…

Emily was sure she knew what had given him the courage. Standing from the seat she had taken on the gravestone, she walked up to him, slowly at first staring straight into his eyes while he stared at the ground.

Looking up, he noticed her coming towards him. "Emily, what are you..." Victor couldn't finish as she forced their lips together quickly. After a moment of shock, Victor gave in. Yes, this renewed his courage for a moment, and he knew he truly wanted to be with her, but something inside him didn't want to die yet, let alone by his own hand and the dagger that she had most likely been killed with. Though dying in your prime so that form would be most preserved didn't sound so bad…

"Emily, I'm terribly sorry…but I can't seem to find a way to go through with this…surely there must be something we can do…" Victor tried to explain, apologizing at the same time.

"No, Victor…I'm sorry…" Emily replied looking down. "But what is it? Just a moment ago you were ready…why…?"

"I…I can't explain. It's just…isn't that the same…?" he tried to answer, finding himself unable to finish.

"Yes…I believe it is…"

"You know I love you though…"

"Yes, Victor. I do… If you change your mind…"

"I know."

"One more kiss goodbye?" Emily asked meekly.

Victor nodded, still staring at the ground. Slowly, they moved together and their lips touched. This time, it didn't feel as good. Emily had imagined that nothing could, but still… It was sorrowful.

They pulled apart, somewhat hesitantly.

They bid their goodbyes mournfully.

"I'll miss you, Victor," Emily whispered at a distance. But he could find no words to reply. All he could do in his guilt was continue to stare at the ground in shame in spite of himself.

It began to rain again, as if the clouds were letting out the tears they'd been holding back. The darkness had since lifted slightly, the clouds a deep gray. It truly showed the downhearted mood they sensed deep within themselves; the emotion they'd been trying to hold back. But now they couldn't…

Emily stepped away, muttering the word, "hopscotch" and suddenly began to be torn away, as if she'd been turned to smoke, being blown away by the wind. She knew she didn't want to leave. She was sure Victor wouldn't change his mind; she reached out to him as if she were being drawn away by force, wishing so badly she were still alive; wishing they didn't have to face this controversy. If only they could be married or at least together as things were now.

"EMILY, NO!" Victor screamed, forgetting the town crier. He'd changed his mind now…but he'd lost the dagger. He never thought it would happen, but mad furry overtook him and he was soon running, sprinting, as fast as could toward the town. Anywhere he could go, yet not knowing why. The rain was still pouring down, and Victor was looking for shelter...somewhere he could cry and not care if he were alone or not, but still somewhere no one would see.

He was nearing the bridge when he decided that the woods were his better chance at being alone. Trying to turn around on the bridge, he slipped (for the rain had made it that way; nothing was more slippery when wet). Falling over the edge into the water, Victor was submerged in icy cold floods…and everything went black…

**Sorry 'bout the length, but I wanted to leave you on a cliffie, though you will be caught as soon as I discover I have my 3 reviews. 2 more music references in there! Can you tell music is my passion? Chapter title is a song by whom? The title is the title of the song, so you don't have to guess that, just the artist. The other is an album name somewhere in the last paragraph. Whose album? Sorry, but you gotta find it on your own. If you get it right you get a special prize!**

**And, my apologies. I lost the opening document. It wasn't a major chapter though, so it should be just fine without it. I'm sure you could tell it was all messed up...**


	10. Goodbye, Good Thing?

**Confusion**

**Goodbye, Good Thing?**

Emily reappeared in the Land of the Dead crying hysterically. She covered her face with her hands and ran for her room. What else could she do? She'd gotten that close again and messed it up…or had it really been her fault? No, it wasn't. It was that other woman…AGAIN. Sure, she had givin up the fight the last time, but she wasn't the kind for war. War of mind, perhaps, but, still…

Or had it been Victor? Did he really love her? Did he really know how to love? Had she been caught in his dreams; the dreams he never really intended to fulfill? Yes, she needed to blame someone, and right now, he seemed liable…

No, what was she thinking? It wasn't Victoria, and definitely not Victor; she was almost sure it wasn't her. It wasn't anyone involved in tonight's events…it was someone who had been involved in a different night's events. Someone, and not just anyone, a specific someone, who had caused this entire tragic tale…

_**No, I can't keep my heart bounded**_

_**Wrapped up in your stream of dreams**_

_**Listen to the aching of this pounding fate **_

_**Ripping, tearing at my seams**_

_**This journey only offers up to one hand **_

_**And mine is reaching to fly**_

_**Baby, ain't leaving without lonesome**_

_**But baby, lonesome would've stayed without a try**_

"Barkis!" Emily snarled to herself through her tears, lifting her head from the pillow on her bed. She had long since reached her room and dove onto the bed.

The room was a deep crimson with two windows, one of whose draperies were pulled shut (when both the windows were open, it was _very_ bright. Plus, since they got the dead inventors who occasionally came up with something new, though not often, there was a floor lamp in the corner, mainly for at night). As if that didn't offer enough darkness when needed the bed itself had draperies around it. They weren't really for keeping light out, but they were nice. They were as thin as Emily's veil, and could only be seen through from the inside, much like the veil itself. The pattern was that of a spider web.

The bed was not a four-poster; rather, to keep the draperies up, there were a few hooks in the ceiling, designed to look like spiders that had spun the web supposedly.

Mindlessly, Emily dabbed the tears away from her eyes with the bed hangings. Then there was a knock at the door. Quickly, she finished wiping her eyes and called out, "Come in," pulling open the veil of her bed and trying her best not to let her voice crack or show any other sign that she had been crying over a repeated loss.

Bonejangles entered.

"Em, you okay?"

"I'm…fine…"

"Ya sure? Cuz I never seen someone fine cryin' so much…"

"I wasn't crying," Emily stated defensively.

"Is that why your pillow's so wet?"

She sighed. It would be difficult to tell anyone, but with some difficulty, she choked it out. "Okay…I went to see Victor again…and he was ready to die…but…"

"It never happened, did it?" Bonejangles asked curiously, though trying to stay as sympathetic as possible.

"No…it didn't…" her voice, cold as these words passed through her lips.

Just then, the New Arrival bell rang. They barely heard it though. There was a long silence where Emily stared at the navy carpet and BJ studied her expression, but finally, it was broken.

"I…guess we should go see who it is then?" Emily suggested.

"Right…"

Slowly, Emily stood from her bed, pushing the curtains further away with the moonlight illuminating it, as well as her veil and dress, divinely. The grim look on her face didn't darken the vision, per say; rather, it romanticized it. Since BJ had entered the dulled sun had sunken behind the horizon and the room had darkened. Emily and the bed hangings were all that was visible, and all of it was blowing about in the early evening breeze.

BJ had already turned to go, and when he turned around to see what the delay was, he had to keep his jaw in place. Emily however had been gazing intently at the ground, yet with a far-away look in her eye. She happened to glance up and see Bonejangles staring at her, barely managing to keep his jaw up. She looked at him, perplexed. What could possibly be so amazing?

Emily turned to glimpse behind her. Was it the glory of the majestic full moon that happened to shine rather brightly tonight? Was it the stars, tonight in a strange formation only seen in the Land of the Dead, which they called "The Greatest Love", a heart-shaped gathering? No, it was none of these, but as she turned her head around, her veil blew in the breeze of the open window; glowed in the luminescence of the full moon. Yet another magnificent sight that BJ couldn't help but gape at.

Turning back around, Emily studied his face one again, even more confounded than at first.

"BJ…what are you staring at?" Emily asked with all earnestness and curiosity; honestly, she couldn't see what was so amazing. The moon was always there, and it was full every month, for at least four days. The star configuration was there just as often, if not more.

The solemnity of Emily's voice woke him from his trance.

"Oh, it's nothin'. Just haven't…uh…really stopped to look at the moon lately…that's all…nothin' really unusual…" This statement was almost true. The only thing was that he hadn't stopped to admire _Emily's _beauty lately, let alone illuminated by the glorious moonlight.

Not completely convinced, Emily gave him a doubting look, but continued on past him down the stairs.

He sighed as she passed, relieved. "That was a close one," he said quietly to himself.

Emily, on hearing him, turned around. "What?"

"Nothin'! Nothin'! Let's just get down there before the newbie's sick o' the attention…if that's possible…"

"If you say so…" Emily replied, laughing lightly to herself. She'd heard him and was almost certain she knew now…what with how he was behaving and whatnot. She continued to smirk as she glided gracefully down the, narrow, rickety, wooden staircase. It wound downward for three stories. The train of Emily's dress being so long, Bonejangles had to linger behind just a bit.

Neither Bonejangles, nor Emily knew who it was, yet both sensed it was something altogether fate-changing and unpredictable; something…great, though.

As the slow descent continued, Bonejangles tried to concentrate on going down the stairs and namely, not tripping on Emily's train. But that required looking at Emily and looking at Emily created distraction at the moment.

At last, Emily stumbled down to the base of the stairs, legs suddenly wanting to collapse beneath her. She quickly glanced behind her, just in time to see Bonejangles on the last few stairs. Hastily, she stepped aside so he would have a place to stand at the foot of the steps.

When he continued to remain silent, Emily turned to stare at him. But before long, that oh-so-familiar scream of, "Oh!" made her snap her head back to the mass of carcasses hovering over the recently deceased new-comer.

It was rather unusual, for it had been nearly five minute since the bell had rung, and usually by now they had allowed the new-comer to get up; only a few people, if any, knew them and were that extremely excited to get reacquainted. But everyone seemed to know who it was…and that cry had been awfully familiar…

Slowly, and as politely as she could, Emily pushed her way through the crowd that seemed to contain more people than she had known lived (so to speak) in the Land of the Dead.

Suddenly, large ebony eyes met with hers; the oh, so familiar ones that she had grown to love; the eyes she had learned to look into deeply; the only eyes she had ever learned to read emotion in…the ones that had urged her to leave that fateful night.

But the problem was, in that one instant, she hadn't read them correctly…

That night, Emily had read longing in his eyes…longing for Victoria…but he had been longing for her…

"Victor?" Emily asked weakly, her voice barely a whisper.

"E…Emily? You're still here?"

Neither of them could answer any more than they had; only staring glances were exchanged.

At last, Mrs. Plum called out, "Uh…Why don't we get the party started?" At this the whole cloud disappeared like vapor, leaving Emily and Victor alone. Their words were lost, though it was easier without masses of corpses watching them.

"Victor, I was sure…"

"But I…I…" Victor sighed and gave up, hopeless. He was still on the ground, with Emily standing.

Emily crossed her arms and turned around, eyes closed in frustration. "You didn't mean to come, did you?" she asked irately.

"Well…not…not like this…" Victor stuttered.

"Then how did you mean to?" she questioned, still annoyed.

"I…I called you…" Victor paused. "And I ran…to the bridge…I don't know what happened…Falling…cold water…and black…"

"So it was an accident."

"Yes… No! I…I wanted you to stay…I wanted to be with you…but I didn't want it to happen how it did…"

"You _wanted_ to be with me? So you don't now."

"No! I mean, yes I do," Victor was so confused. She seemed to want to be with him, but she had to find every loop-hole; like she was trying to prevent it.

"I…I need to be…alone for a while," Emily sighed.

_xXConfusionXx_

Perhaps I'm gonna feel you

Perhaps I'm gonna free you

Perhaps I'm gonna trust you

Perhaps I'm gonna love you

A while later, Emily came back down the stairs. Victor was sitting alone at a table, hands on his face. Emily approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder, noting that he was mumbling to himself. The sudden touch made him jump. As he glanced over his shoulder and noticed it was Emily, he started to draw away; the previous episode was troubling him.

"Victor…please, let's pretend that never happened…I'm sorry…I haven't been right since…" she looked down, unable to finish.

"I…I'm sorry, Emily."

"What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"For…for thinking you had really become…unfriendly…"

_xXConfusionXx_

They spent hours making up and talking; catching up and whatnot. The conversation was just now, three hours later coming to an end.

"Victor…I love you…I apologize again…"

"I love you too...I'm sorry…"

Slowly, they felt themselves drawing nearer and…

Suddenly, their lips were locked together, this time with even more feeling than their last meeting. As they pulled apart, they exchanged a smile that was not only sheepish, but held somewhat of a sly air as well…

**Before you start thinking this is getting…well, you know…it's not that. It's more of the thing we wanted at the end of the movie.**

**Yay! I made my chapter longer! Just warning you, the next chapter could be the last! Not sure yet though…**

**Lydia Deetz**

**Note: Both song quotes are copy-right of Liz Berg, 2003. Music Loft. (Hope I did that right!)**

**Plus, (and I'm extremely happy about this!) Liz had me open for her at Starbucks! Three songs, not much, and mostly people I know there, but others that I didn't; and some of them didn't really hear me sing before. (And my eighth grade teacher was there...(I just became a freshman.) It was scary). Still, I have another performance coming in July. It's some prevention of cancer thing, so of course I accepted! (My aunt died of cancer) Liz had to find 3 hours worth of music. I can offer about fifteen minutes; lots more if she plays guitar with me; I only know a few songs on piano. So I have a feeling this is gonna be a great summer for me!**

**Answers to the last quiz: Unfortunately, nobody got both of them, so here it is. Several people correctly answered that the title of the chapter is a song by Evanescence. However, no one found that Slippery When Wet is an album by Bon Jovi...and I actually put that in there by accident and _then_ realized it.Doesn't anyone else like Bon Jovi?**


	11. Unification and EverLasing Elation

Once again, SO sorry it took me so long to update! Hope to be faster!

**Confusion**

**Unification and Ever-Lasting Elation**

The bell was tolling; corpses of every form, from everywhere were headed toward the wide-open oak doors; tears of bliss were streaming. Ecstasy was in the air. Soon organ music drifted aimlessly through the crowd. Moonlight shone on every colorless blue face. The beauty of the scene was almost too much, let alone the emotions that the bride and groom were feeling already.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Victor?" Emily asked. She was too excited to believe it was happening; she wanted to know for sure it was going to happen this time. All the excitement was being bottled up inside. This way, if her destiny came true, she could let it explode from her whether it be through tears, screaming, running in circle…

"Emily…even if I _did_ change my mind, I couldn't leave…I mean, I'm _dead_." The tone he had used had not sounded at all morose, but more…compelling and light-hearted.

Emily smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I guess we'd better get ready then," Victor said, breaking the silence and heading for the altar. Nothing was solemn and nothing was uncertain. Everything was said with a smile or through tears of bliss.

The wedding march was playing, and at last, for the last time, Emily was walking down the aisle. This time it was for real, and there was no going back. And anyway, why would either of them want to?

Slowly, at a bride's graceful pace, Emily sauntered up the aisle, reaching her destination – the altar. She and Victor exchanged a quick smile – each completely genuine – before turning to face Elder Gutknecht.

"Dearly beloved…and departed, once again," Elder began, receiving a small chuckle from the crowd. "We are gathered here today to join these two corpses together in ever-lasting matrimony," Elder said, putting emphasis on the final two words, but neither of the cadavers at the altar took any real notice to it; there was a hint they missed…and it didn't matter, because it was insignificant.

"Now Victor, since you are now dead, it will be the ladies first rule."

Emily nodded, closing her eyes, and turned to Victor, unclosing them. She looked up at him, straight into his eyes. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness…with this ring, I ask you to be mine."

Victor smiled, nodded, and took a good, drawn-out blink. He opened his eyes to face Emily's, streaming with tears of ecstasy. It almost mad Victor cry. He could tell she would break down with joy if he didn't finish this soon. So, while at the same time trying to savor the moment and keep his vows audible and able to be understood, Victor half-rushed through his vows, the same ones Emily had just promised to him.

"Now you may exchange rings…and kiss the bride," Elder Gutknecht finished, ending the service…nearly. Victor handed Emily back the same ring she had returned to him the fateful night; it brought back so many bittersweet memories that they could both barely contain them selves. Time seemed to be moving in slow-motion; it was almost too much to take. Then, slowly, Emily slipped an identical ring onto Victor's finger; they were two of kind, just like Victor and Emily themselves. Surely no one ever before had been joined or had met in the way they had.

Then, slowly, that driving feeling they'd both been having since before they'd begun the service pulled their lips together. At first, it came slow, both of them moving in, and then, they dove into it like a sea of rapture. They left the world they were in, as if they were lifted to cloud nine. They were in a field of flowers…but not just any flowers…paper flowers of every kind. They couldn't die, like the love that was between them. Candy clouds drifted above them in a resolute plum sky. Rain began to fall; this was such paradise. The rain whispered a story of never-dying love; love that never even faded or grew old.

It seemed like forever before they pulled apart to find themselves back in the now empty church. They took a moment to be thankful for what a fortunate windfall had been given them. A moment of peaceful silence between the two of them…well, the two humans, that is…there _was_ the one they had thanked.

From that moment on, all they felt for eternity was elation. It was numb euphoria because it never ended, but that didn't stop it from being rapturous.

Hand in hand, the two headed for the Ball & Socket Joint for the reception.

-XTC-

Okay, that took me far too long. NO need whatsoever to rub it in. I know. I'll try to be faster now. But since school started, it's been harder. First year of high school.

-LD


End file.
